Despierta Bonita
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: Va a tomar mucho mas que un beso para despertar a esta Bella durmiente... LEMON: BellaxEdward después de amanecer, medio-spoiler. Corregido!


_los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de Vera Mercedez... yo solo traduzco para su deleite xD._

Gracias, gracias, mil gracias por leer y por agregar "hola niñita" a su lista de favoritos o alertas, y a mi también, bueno como les prometí aquí esta el "jueguito sexual" de la Bella Durmiente jaj, DISFRUTEN... esta **CORREGIDO!** si! mejor que antes xD

**_DESPIERTA BONITA (Wake up Beatiful) corregida!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Suspirando de satisfacción, me recoste en las almohadas que cubrían la cabeza de la cama, acomodando mi cabello en forma de abanico. Cuando terminé, me puse a arreglar la sedosa sabana para tapar la parte baja de mi cuerpo, solo llegando a mi cintura y puse mis brazos en las almohadas junto a mi cabeza. Cerré mis ojos y empecé a respirar tranquilamente, profundamente, como si estuviera en un sueño muy, muy profundo.

Y ahora, solo esperaba a que mi príncipe viniera por mi.

Unos minutos después, escuche pasos afuera. Eran muy suaves para los oídos humanos, pero a mi, por supuesto, no me costaba escucharlos. La puerta se abrió - no silenciosamente - y después los pasos estaban adentro.

Pude sentir su presencia y cuando se arrodillo junto a la cama. Su dulce respiración a través de mi boca y después sus labios presionaron los míos, gentilmente.

No moví un musculo de mi cuerpo. Iba a costar un poco más de trabajo despertar a _ESTA_ princesa.

"Hmm," dijo reflexionando, "Me asombra lo que tendré que hacer para… _excitar_ a esta bella durmiente."

Evité el suave gemido que intento escapar por mi garganta por sus palabras, pero no pude resistir mover mis piernas un poco - yo ya estaba empapándome y necesitaba fricción.

Escuche que Edward inhalo y sabía que el podía olerlo. Podía imaginarme la sonrisita de satisfacción en su cara. Tan arrogante. Tan sexy.

Su mano toco mi cintura suavemente y despues rozó la parte interior de mi antebrazo, acariciandome pero enviando una ola de calor a mi centro, todo al mismo tiempo. Paró cuando llegó a mi manga y retiró su mano. Casi bufé en desacuerdo, pero me detuve.

Sentí su peso junto al mío en la cama y mi cuerpo se apretó automáticamente en anticipación. De repente sus manos se cerraron en mi cintura y su boca capturó la mía en un profundo y pasional beso, explorando mi boca con su lengua.

Jadeé un poco, pero no hice nada más. Sabía lo que trataba de hacer. No funcionaría - tenía que permanecer "dormida" lo más que pudiera.

Sus labios se movían por mi cuello, dejando un camino de humedos besos por mi garganta. Dio un pequeño mordisco al hueso y lamió el agujero de mi garganta. Gimoteé suavemente y moví mis caderas de nuevo.

Su cara se deslizo aún más abajo, así que estaba acurrucado en el generoso escote de mi apretado vestido tipo corsé. Besó esa parte sensible. Traté de evitar otro gemido, pero se me escapó.

"Oh," musitó contra mi piel, su voz haciendo que mis senos vibraran tortuosamente, "¿Mi princesa esta teniendo un sueño? Mmm, supongo que es uno bueno."

Mi respiración se estaba volviendo rápida y poco profunda ahora, y no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

Los largos dedos de Edward liberaron mi cintura despacio y acariciaron mis brazos y cuello conforme se acercaban a donde estaba su cara. Levantó su cabeza e inmediatamente apretó mis senos. Gemí, intentando controlar lo que sentía. El líquido caliente que hacía un charco en mi sexo empezó a extenderse.

Se río entre dientes y apretó mis pezones. Jadeé fuerte y mordí mi labio. Ay Dios, ¿Iba a torturarme hasta que abriera mis ojos para el?

Obtuve mi respuesta cuando bajó el vestido exponiendo solamente mis senos, y empezó a lamer en todas partes _excepto_ mis pezones.

Si, lo iba a hacer.

Gruñí de frustración y reí suavemente. Su lengua rozó suavemente uno de mis pezones y mis caderas saltaron al aire involuntariamente.

"Espero que mi princesa se despieste pronto" dijo, finjiendo hablar para si mismo. "Quiero ver sus ojos cuando grite mi nombre en extasís."

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante esas palabras, el tiro las sabanas. Su mano agarró mi tobillo y lentamente alzó mi pierna al aire. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia arriba por debajo de la falda, subiendola por el camino. Paró justo antes de la coyuntura de mis muslos, pero su mano siguió hasta mi parte sensible, acariciandola y masajeandola.

Mis manos se enterraron en las almohadas. El dulce placer se estaba volviendo insoportable. Quería decirle que moviera sus dedos arriba, solo un poco mas arriba…

De repente sus labios se movieron a mi tobillo. Lentamente, muy lentamente, su boca se movio hacia arriba por mi pierna, besando, lamiendo, y haciendo pausas aquí y allá ligeramente rozando con sus dientes mi piel sensible. Y despues suavemente, siempre muy seavemente beso los labios de mi sexo. Gimoteé, levantando mis caderas ligeramente.

"Mmm, estas tan mojada…"

Dos de sus dedos entraron en mi, enviando chispas calientes a travéz de mi cuerpo. Grite de placer. Mis ojos se abrieron y me senté.

Me estaba esperando. Mis labios chocaron contra los suyos y después estaba en mi espalda de nuevo mientras su lengua chacaba con la mía con el mismo ritmo rápido de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mi.

"Oh, OH, te desperté." era obvia la satisfacción en su voz.

Solo podía gemir en respuesta. Continuo penetrandome con sus dedos con una mano mientras la otra iba a los lazos de mi corsé. Le dio un jalon a uno y gruño cuando este no se deshizo inmediatamente.

Estaba tan metida en las sensaciones que sentía que apenas me enteré cuando rasgo mi vestido a la mitad y lo tiró a ambos lados de mi.

Pero me di cuenta de cuando su boca viajo hacia mi pezón y le dio un mordisco.

"¡Ahh!" medio-grité, medio-gemí; retorciendome bajo la magia de sus manos y boca.

Levantó su cabeza y me sonrio. "¿Eso se sintíó bien?"

Asentí frenéticamente.

Sus dedos me penetraban aún mas rapido, llendo a una gloriosa velocidad inhumana. "¿Que tanto?"

"B - bien" tartamudeé. El placer intolerable estaba subiendo muy rápido; iba a -

Edward sacó sus dedos de mi y se sentó. Me congele por un instante, escandalizada. Como se _atrevía_ a parar así - me senté y movi mis manos hacia su cara.

El entendió, sonriendo por mi desesperación. "Vas a tener que esforzarte mas, hermosa."

Antes de comprender a que se refería, estaba recostada en mi espalda de nuevo. Ahora mis dos manos estaban atrapadas por una de el, por encima de mi cabeza.

"Ahora, dime de nuevo," respiro en el aire peligrosamente cerca de mis labios. "¿Que tan bien se siente cuando te toco?"

Uno de los dedos de su otra mano viajo por mi parte baja y redeo mi clÍtoris, pero nunca lo toco.

Deje salir un corto, y roto sollozo y empecé a buscar todos los sinonimos para la palabra "bien" que pudiera encontrar en mi vocabulario en desarrollo.

"Increíble. Glorioso. Exelente. Magnifico. Maravilloso. Fabuloso. Fantástico. Asombroso. Extraordinario. Espectacular. Fenomenal. Esplendido. Tremendo. Genial - AHH!"

Metió su miembro dentro de mí, cada centimetro de una sola vez.

Grité y mis caderas se agitaron hacia adelante, arqueé mi espalda lo más alto que se podía.

Edward regresó a bombear con su duro miembro dentro y fuera de mi, gruñendo y apretando los dientes.

"Y tu, querida," dijo ronco, "Te sientes como el cielo. Como estar siendo envuelto por el cielo…"

"Edward," gemí. "Más rapido. _Por favor."_

El nunca podía negarme nada.

Vi que, estocada tras estocada subiamos cada vez más alto, hacia un dorado, y lleno de gozo y placer mundo. Y muy pronto todos mis musculos se apretaron alrededor de el, listo para liberarse.

"Edward," jadeé. "Edward voy a - Edward, OH, _EDWARD!_"

Me vine justo cuando entro lo más profundo en mi, sacudiendome y apretandome alrededor de su enorme miembro. Mis manos se tensaron alrededor de las de el y tan pronto como me solto las puse alrededor de su cuello y enterre mis uñas en su espalda.

Bufó de placer y metió sus manos entre nosotros, frotando mi clitoris. Lloriqueé por la sensación extra. Era demasiado. Ya me había recuperado de mi orgasmo anterior, pero no había terminado aún…

"Edward, voy a - otra vez - "

Sus ojos se abrieron y de repente agachó su cabeza. Sentí su boca en el punto en el que mi hombro se unía con mi cuello, y después sus dientes se hundieron en mi piel.

Mi cuerpo entero se apreto al sentir su veneno pasando a travez de mi, y me vine aún más fuerte que antes, moviendonos arriba y abajo furiosamente. Lamió donde me había mordido, enviando un hormigueo por mi espina. Todavía no me quedaba quieta, S_igo queriendo que se venga dentro de mi._ Pensé.

"Edward," gemí en su oreja. "Por favor vente dentro de mi. Se siente _tan_ bien cuando te vienes, no puedo _resistirlo_…"

Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás y, con un gruñido gurutal, se vino. Explotó dentro de mi, y gemí. Nada se podía comparar a como se sentía cuando me marcaba así como suya, y solo suya…

Respirando fuerte, Edward salío de mi y rodó a mi lado. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y me jalaron más cerca de él.

"Ahh, Bella," suspiró, satisfecho. "¿Por que es que siempre que intentó hacerte el amor, vamos tan rapido?"

Me reí. "Por que I´m Burnin' up for you, baby." (por que ardo por ti, nene)

"Ugh." bufó. "Los Jonas Brothers. Buena forma de matar el momento."

Reí de nuevo.

"Bueno, al menos ahora sé como despertar a una bella durmiente." besó mi cuello. "Orgasmos múltiples."

"Mmm." sonreí, recordando la perfecta euforía.

"Nunca pensé que podías gritar así," se burlo.

Me giré, así que estabamos de frentey descansé mi frente en su perfecto, y desnudo pecho. "Supongo que es bueno que Nessie este con sus tías hoy."

"Si." sonrio. "Definitivamente la habrías despertado, tu pequeña fiera. Claro, ¿como podrías no gritar mientras _YO_ te hago el amor sin sentido?" se burlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y lo mire. "¿Edward?"

"¿Si, amor?"

Le sonreí traviesa. "Yo voy a estar a cargo la proxima vez."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Nota de la autora: primero quiero decir que no tengo nada en contra de los Jonas Brothers, solo que no creo que a Edward le gusten mucho que digamos.**_

_**Tengo una idea para lo siguiente que voy a hacer pero no les puedo prometer nada por el momento, no es exactamente un cuento de hadas pero es un juego, no desesperen lo intentare hacer lo mas rapido posible.**_

_Nota mía: hola, gracias otra vez por leer y por los reviews, sigan dejandome!! jeje, bueno, no creo que la autora vaya a hacer mas, y la verdad no confio en mi como para hacer uno, aunque me encantaria, en caso de que si haga uno, lo traduzco xD jeje. espero que les haya gustado! **Las fotos de los disfraces YA ESTAN EN MI PERFIL!**_

_No esta el disfraz de Edward de este por que ni la autora ni yo encontramos un disfraz de principe sexy entonces dice que Edward está desnudo todo el tiempo (que es como lo preferimos de todas formas) pero si tiene botas de montar, no se ustedes pero creo que las botas de montar son sexys. Bueno gracias por leer besos._


End file.
